


【授權翻譯】The Chronicles of Katsuki Yuuri, Unconventional Heartbreaker by liamozes

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Viktor with a K, Yuuri with two 'u's, he's really oblivous, idk it sounds better than this, the slightest bit of swearing, yuuri is everyone's crush, yuuri makes everything better, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 又名：五次勝生勇利不自覺地偷去了周遭每個人的心，還有一次他就是故意這麼做的（算是啦）。





	1. 那五次

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chronicles of Katsuki Yuuri, Unconventional Heartbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823961) by [liamozes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamozes/pseuds/liamozes). 



> 哈囉大家好，我是拖了一個月終於翻譯好第一章的松蘿！  
> 這是當年(?)勇吹太太轉交給我的授權翻譯，非常有太太挑文的風格。  
> 我私心是把這篇叫作勝生勇利：芳心粉碎魔，各位客倌看下去就知道為什麼了。  
> 一如往常沒有beta只有忠實的google，發現有問題請不吝提出，感謝感謝！  
> 喜歡的話請留個kudos，也別忘記對作者表達愛意噢！

一

 

**一個暑假不見，他變帥了耶。** 美智子在他經過時悄聲嘆息，一頭埋進文件堆好遮掩臉上的紅暈。他身上大半嬰兒肥都消失了，臉龐輪廓更明顯，顴骨銳得能割手。要是他沒戴那副醜哩巴嘰的藍色眼鏡該有多好，就能更清楚地看到他那雙靈動的棕色眼睛了。

勝生勇利，十六歲，充滿決心地大步橫越走廊。他一路上誰也不理，只堅定望向前方，在她看來就比學校裡大半男同學要瀟灑得多了。

美智子在經濟學課上坐他旁邊。她真的很想鼓起勇氣恭喜他去年在青少年大獎賽上贏了金牌，但事情都過去好久，也找不到什麼方法能挑起話頭。

「我不知道怎麼跟他講話啦。」美智子頹靠在牆上。她的朋友千代也深有所感。

「他真的好遙不可及啊。」她說，看著那纖細的身影走過轉角消失不見。「勝生都只跟優子和西郡講話，我們這些人連邊都搭不上。」

「你看過他JapanGo上的訪談嗎？他有提到我們學校欸。」美智子家裡有一本，還想著不知能不能讓她那同學在雜誌海報上簽名。「他太了不起了。」

千代搖頭，但她也欣喜地笑著。「他只說他想要專心學業啦。」

「還是很了不起啊。」美智子誇張地一手貼在額上。「我真希望能親眼看他滑冰。」

上課鐘響了一記又一記。美智子跟朋友道別，走回班上，一路上滿腦子想著的都是那飄渺出塵的勝生勇利。

 

＊＊＊

 

「日錦賽的結果出爐了，」主播說，看著新聞稿念道。「今年在名古屋舉辦，金牌得主是高橋大輔。同時，初次進入成年組，長谷津出身的勝生勇利奪得銀牌。」

美智子看到頒獎台照片的瞬間失手摔了飯碗，讓她媽媽不滿地瞪了一眼，就衝去臥室打電話給千代了。

電話響了兩聲她就接起。「勇利君贏了。」

「新聞有報啊。」

美智子對著話筒發出了像是死魚撲騰的聲音，縱身倒進床鋪，掩不住笑。

 

＊＊＊

 

勇利贏得銀牌的那周過後，美智子把她的勝生勇利海報藏在厚厚的資料夾裡頭，走進經濟學教室。

一切都很順利，直到她走向座位的時候絆到地上的包，失手掉了資料夾，筆記和紙張散得一地都是。

有人過來幫她撿東西。她木然地接下，抬眼感謝對方。

她在心裡甩了自己一掌，這裡這麼多人，怎麼就偏偏是勝生勇利目賭她的失態。搞得好像她活在那些老梗的好萊塢青少年浪漫電影裡頭似的。

「抱歉。」他的聲音比她原先以為的還要低沉，但還是很輕柔。美智子壓下暈眩的衝動。「那包是我的。」

「欸？」美智子張口結舌，糾結著是要感謝勇利呢，還是問他用的是哪款乳液。這麼近看，他的皮膚乾淨光滑還閃閃發亮。她結巴道，「謝、謝謝你。」

「那是我的海報嗎？」勇利問，他的語調微微含笑。

美智子猛地紅了臉，都感覺到雙頰發燙了。在還沒想清楚之前就開口解釋。「我不是一天到晚都帶著的啦！」

一陣沉默。透過眼角餘光，美智子看到其他同學正安靜地看著他們，打量著這個微不足道的女孩跟他們這個鎮上最接近明星的人談話。

「我是說，」她深吸一口氣，理清思緒。她伸手撿起海報。「我之前又在電視上看到你的世錦賽節目，真的太美了。」

勇利臉頰泛紅，美智子看到他眼底帶著笑意的訝然。「謝謝你。」

她咬起唇，現在要邁向困難的部份了。「可以請你幫我在海報上簽名嗎？」

「當然了。」勇利淺笑著點頭，美智子覺得這笑跟他整個人都很相襯。「你有筆嗎？我的都放在包裡了。」

「給。」美智子急忙抽出銀色奇異筆，遞過筆時他們的手指相觸。她盡量不對這短暫的接觸多作感想。

勇利熟練地撇下幾筆，用漢字寫他的名字，他的手很穩，美智子能想像他滑冰時會是什麼樣子。

「勝生勇利。」美智子讀道，咧嘴一笑。「謝謝你，勇利君。」

「不好意思，」他的臉又紅了，她為這美貌心蕩神馳。「不過妳叫什麼名字呢？」

「大門美智子。」她說，他不知道她的名字也無妨，她在班上幾乎不講話的。

他在簽名底下整齊地寫下： **你是學校裡第一個問我在海報上簽名的人！謝謝你，美智子**

她安靜地讀過。「你人真好，勇利君。」

「沒什麼啦。」他聳肩。「我沒多少粉絲，所以謝謝妳來找我簽名。」

美智子挑起眉，沒有多少粉絲？這整個鎮都貼滿了他在櫻花雨中滑冰的海報，而他竟然還說他沒多少粉絲？

她試探地問道，他一定得知道自己有多好才行。「你知道我們學校有勝生勇利粉絲俱樂部嗎？」

勇利低下頭，小小聲地說，聲音輕得幾乎聽不到。「我知道。」

美智子正要開口時（要說什麼呢？邀請他來聚會嗎？老天爺哦。），他們的老師走進教室，她馬上回座位坐好。

「老師好。」他們向滿臉燦笑的老師道好，老師擺擺手讓他們坐下，馬上接著滔滔不絕。

「勝生君，麻煩到台前來。」這是兩個月以來老師最熱情洋溢的一天了。

勇利穿過桌椅，揚著頭。燈光映在他的頭髮上，照得其中的褐色更加明顯，讓班上同學一陣悄聲嘆息。

「他在日錦賽上拿了銀牌啊，記著我的話，他未來會是下一個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫！」

勇利推推眼鏡，不發一語，全班鼓掌的時候執意避開所有人的目光。

「請問我們可以開始上課了嗎，老師？」美智子抬高音量，趕在老師還要繼續表揚勇利之前問道。

「好。」那人心不在焉地點頭，不過更像是在提醒自己而不是班上的人。「勝生君，回座位去吧。」

勇利走回座位，同學們偷偷地把擋在他路上的包給挪開。美智子看到他眼中的感激，決定之後一年裡頭都要留心照看他才行。

 

＊＊＊

 

美智子懷念地微笑，看著勝生勇利舞過冰面，整個班的學生都為電視上那優雅的姿態深深著迷，從沒這麼安靜過。

「妳認識他嗎，老師？」其中一人問道。

她想起那貼在牆上、角落帶著摺痕，但她跟她先生兩人都不肯取下的海報，上頭褪淡的銀色字跡，還有他們曾有過的那麼一次交談。

美智子並不認識勝生勇利，但她還是為他感到驕傲。

「他以前是我同學。」

 

＊＊＊

 

二

 

**可憐的傢伙，他看起來嚇壞啦。** 即便伊凡現在整個腦子都泡在咖啡因裡，他還是可以看到那個新生慢慢地走向門口，眼鏡後頭那雙大大的、鹿一般的棕色眼睛中滿是猶豫。

一般人不會覺得伊凡是個助人為善的人（問他的前任們就知道了），但他現在充滿了對那年輕人的保護欲。他衝向前打開門，比對方還早一些感到門前。

那個人聞起來有洗衣精和沐浴乳的味道，走過時抬眼看他。伊凡差點就沒聽到那聲腔調軟和的謝謝，覺得自己的心飄起來了一點點。

他跟著那個新生，對方的頭一直低著。

「你想跟我去喝一杯嗎？」

這就成功讓他驚訝地抬起頭，伊凡看到他臉上的紅暈。

他很快地後退。「不，我不是那意思，不是現在，可能之後吧。」

新生正用有點警惕緊張的神情瞟著他，微顛著腳步，像他想跑走但又覺得不禮貌。

「我是伊凡。」真順溜啊，夥計。「還有我覺得你看起來真的很累了。」

那人皺起眉，臉就揪成了一種很可愛的表情。老實說，他的眼袋看起來也不壞，把他的棕色眼睛襯得更明顯了。

「想來一瓶紅牛嗎？」他遞出了那罐邪惡泉源，對方好奇地接下，看著銀藍相間的罐身。

「謝謝你。」這次他的聲音更響，也沒臉紅了。伊凡就當這是一次成功。

「不能怪法律系學生需要更多能量嘛，是吧？」他試著擺出勝利的笑容。

對方也回以一笑，那笑容似乎將他整張臉都給點亮，伊凡簡直心蕩神馳。

「你叫什麼名字？你還好嗎？」

「抱歉，我還有課。」他道歉道，聲音又回到原先的輕悄。「我晚點再跟你聊好嗎？」

「當、當然。」伊凡說。「來圖書館找我就好，我下課後通常都在這。」

他點頭，調整背包肩帶，舉步離開。伊凡看著他穿行在一大群學生之間，模樣讓他想起剛出生的小鹿。

他打開那罐怪物能量飲料，一口灌下，這才學期第一周呢，他就已經算是給自己約上會啦。

 

＊＊＊

 

伊凡收回之前的話。

這世界上再沒有誰比那有著大大眼睛甜美笑容的新生更冷酷無情了。就算是他前女友，在沒空的時候都還會發簡訊給他。學期又過了一周，那個他幫著開門的學生還是不見蹤影。

 

他到處問了。可想而知，他朋友對學校裡的亞洲學生一無所知，雖然他們中有幾個看過大眼睛的新生在學校裡面走來走去，看起來不知所措到讓他們也跟著出手相助還送上一罐紅牛，不過這兩樣他都拒絕了。

「我不知道那是不是你說的人欸，夥計。」西恩捧著他那份大麥克加起司說。「但他的笑真是好看到炸。我根本就沒注意到他是不是亞洲人。」

 

接著，期中考周開始前一晚，他室友轉台看體育頻道，伊凡想著不知能不能在沒有大吼大叫砸爛電視的情況下讓他把電視關掉。

「知道嗎，有些人還是要念書的。」他斥道，跺腳走進小小的娛樂間。伊凡看向螢幕，上頭有個小小的人影踏著快速的腳步滑過冰面，流暢地旋轉。

「抱歉，我只是來看勝生勇利的。我手機訊號太爛，真的希望你不要介意。」他室友解釋道，但伊凡根本一個字都沒聽進去。

他認識那個冰上的選手，但有可能嗎？「他是這裡的學生嗎？」

「對啊，他跟幾個義大利人一起在附近受訓。我們修同一堂美國文學。」

伊凡恍惚地坐在沙發上，全神貫注地看著表演。勇利的表現太完美了，即便他根本不知道怎麼看。還有從評論者的讚美聽來，他那些跳躍也非常了不起。

他看著勇利在一個平衡不穩的「後外四周跳」之後摔到冰上，不住縮了一下，又微笑著看著他流暢地銜接起又一段快節奏的接續步。伊凡在心裡記下之後要去網上查查花式滑冰。

「他很厲害。」他室友說道，對這節目提出一些毫無意義的評論。「勇利在冰上表現開放得多，在班上他就很疏遠，好像他覺得你沒資格跟他共處一室一樣。」

「我覺得沒什麼好抱怨的。」伊凡呼了口氣，為勇利看起來多安詳自在感到驚訝。

「我覺得他至少會拿銅牌吧，問題就在勇利有什麼焦慮症讓他一直沒辦法贏。」

伊凡沒理他，兩耳屏除噪音。他正在發掘自己有生以來第一次看男子花式滑冰的快樂。

考試後他直接去找勇利，去履行新生周提出的邀約。

「勇利！」他在講堂外喊道。人群中有顆腦袋轉向他，伊凡眼見勝生勇利像隻雄偉大角鹿一樣緩步優雅地走向他。

「哈囉。」勇利說。「你是伊凡，是吧？」

「你為什麼沒告訴我你是冠軍滑冰選手啊？」伊凡嚴肅地質問道。

勇利的雙眼閃爍，咬起唇。「我不是冠軍滑冰選手。」

緊接著是一句禮貌的：很高興再見到你，勝生勇利就走開了。留下伊凡滿心失望，發誓再也不要追求有著漂亮眼睛卻心如頑石的國際學生。

 

＊＊＊

 

雖是這麼說，他還是很喜歡看滑冰比賽。滑冰給他一種懷舊的感覺，讓他想起有關勝生勇利的回憶，和他纖巧易碎的微笑。

 

＊＊＊

 

三

 

路克到的時候派對正火熱，音樂隆隆作響，酒精源源不絕。

 

他馬上就抓了一個紅色杯子，裡面裝著看起來很可疑的紅酒，感覺到液體一路灌下喉嚨。路克今天最好喝到茫掉，喝醉了更好跳舞。

 

就像他教練說的，「放鬆一點對精神比較好。」

他跟另外三個在嘻哈舞課上見過的人一起跳舞。他們清出一大塊空地，因為這該死的兄弟會宿舍比他整間套房都還大。

 

現在播的音樂是普通的饒舌歌，但不重要。路克的身體隨著旋律擺動，他躬身、旋轉甚至還來了個頭轉，主要是為了炫耀。他大概兩個月前才學會這招，醒著的時候很難，現在肚子裡酒精暖暖就容易得多。

 

又來了幾個主修舞蹈的學生一起進來跳舞，他們耍起風車和鞍馬，盡興玩鬧，同時其他派對上的人拖著腳步跳起有點尷尬的兩步舞。

 

不知何時有個纖瘦的男的用其它語言喊起什麼聽不懂的內容，也加入大夥的行列。路克沒怎麼理他，亂入的人通常試過幾招之後就放棄了，不過他的同學們反而慢了下來，給那傢伙騰出空地讓他跳舞。

 

最後路克停下來看他。那人太不可思議了，他的舞步就像生來就該跳舞。他看得出這個亞洲人受過芭蕾訓練，但芭蕾舞者跳不出這麼流暢飄逸的舞步，他們都太僵硬了。

 

他模糊意識到自己也跟著喝采，眼見對方輕而易舉地秀出一招撐體，看起來不費吹灰之力。

 

「他是誰啊？」他向同學傑克森問道。

傑克森停下叫好，雙手一抬。「我不知道欸，但他好強哦。」

 

的確如此，那人身上的衣服撩高，結實的腹部一覽無遺。路克抓了一罐啤酒，一飲而盡。

「你說他敢跟我尬舞嗎？」

傑克森上下掃他一眼。「當然啦，夥計，如果你想的話就去吧。」

路克踏進他認為是舞池的區域，朝那人大喊。「你！來比啊！」

對方單手旋轉到一半停下躍起，兩腳著地，路克盡量不讓自己看起來太佩服他。

「你？」他口齒不清地說，雙眼亮晶晶地看著路克。「我一定贏得了你。」

「等著瞧。」路克不耐地回答。

 

路克先上，這會放的音樂是經典饒舌，歌手飆速念出歌詞。他做了幾個鞍馬和一個扭擺，落地瞪了對方一眼。

對方朝他一眨眼，就猛撲向地，他的地板舞動作趨近完美。雖然相對簡單，但他掌握舞步的速度之快實在令人難以置信。不只是旋轉跳躍，就一個醉漢而言，他的腳步實在靈巧得不可思議。

 

最後他認輸了，那個醉醺醺的人燦爛一笑，那百萬瓦特的笑容讓某種感覺竄下路克的脊椎，那人接著歡呼起來繞場跑了一圈，跟附近每個人擊掌。他聽出對方喊的語言是日語，希望他講的是好話。

 

又過了些時候，他另一個不知在哪兼職的同學妮可拖來了一根鋼管。路克用你確定嗎的眼神看了她一眼，但沒出手干涉，他蠻想知道接下來會怎樣。

從那個日本人投向那根鋼管的眼神看來，在場沒人會失望的。

 

妮可著急著想勸退那人不要跳上去，但最後還是放棄了。路克看到她嘴巴在動，大概在指示那人跳鋼管舞的基本原則。

「那人是誰啊？」路克又問了一次，邊敬畏地看著那人儘管才剛上手卻做出完美的一字馬。

「我想我彎了。」傑克森吹了聲口哨。那人優雅地抓著鋼管旋轉，過程中不知何時他上衣就沒了，看在老天份上路克可沒在抱怨。

「那是單腿掛管嗎？」妮可加入了他們的小圈圈，帶來了三杯啤酒，他們滿心感激地接下。「我可能有點戀愛了。」

 

到了派對要結束的時候，那人終於累了，沉沉靠在牆上，路克敢說他看到至少有二十個人想帶他一起回家。雖然他自己也有用銀色馬克筆把號碼寫在那人手臂上，但他可沒打算占對方便宜。

「嘿，小子。」他說，話是對著一個男孩子說的，他的年紀大概剛好夠參加這種活動，更別提目睹那人剛剛幹了什麼好事了。也不太可能會是個長著純潔臉蛋的殺人犯。「你認識他嗎？」

「我認識他啊。我們見過幾次。」

「你知道他寢室在哪嗎？」

「我想是跟我同一棟吧。」

「太好了。」他小心地帶那個喝醉的傢伙過來，男孩毫無怨言地接下他。「帶他安全回去。」

男孩點點頭。那人抬眼，路克就在那雙半睜半闔醇酒色澤的雙眼前動彈不得。那人朝他咧嘴笑，打破了那個瞬間，快活地朝他擺手。

「我打敗你啦！」

「是啊。」路克說。「做得好。」

那兩人跌跌撞撞走入深夜，不過路克在他們走遠前喊住。「嘿小子！」

男孩轉過身，同時穩住另個人的腳步。

路克非常希望他不是真的把那個日本人交給一個完全不認識的人。「你叫什麼？」

男孩朝他喊道：「披集‧朱拉暖！」

 

＊＊＊

 

「他是誰啊？」路克發現自己這是在過去二十四小時內問的第三次了，還有點宿醉。

「噓噓噓。」傑克森整張臉都埋在枕頭裡。路克嘆氣又深呼吸，他腦袋好痛。再也不喝便宜的酒了。

他在心裡一個個點過自己認識的人，一邊泡起泡麵。他是主修舞蹈嗎？他之前受過地板舞跟鋼管舞的訓練嗎？

路克意識到自己回想起昨晚的記憶，想起那自信的微笑和纖細的身形，嘆了口氣。

「我的標準被抬高啦。」

傑克森的宿醉顯然沒有他以為得嚴重，還哼了聲。「什麼標準啊？」

 

＊＊＊

 

一周之後，一個叫做phichit+chu的帳號把一段短片傳到Instagram上，拍的是一個男的配著碧昂絲的Flawless，邊跳電臀邊洗盤子。路克是不會承認的，但他在看的時候感覺到自己的心微微抽了一下。

路克是再也不會去見他了。勝生勇利，這個有自己維基專頁的人（儘管頁面沒多少東西），是他遠遠攀比不上的。

 

＊＊＊

 

四

 

大家都知道，冰上曲棍球就是比花式滑冰要好得多。

 

好比說，冰上曲棍球的粉絲就比較多，跟穿亮晶晶緊身衣的花滑選手比起來也更有男子氣概。

 

奈森尼爾，他自己喜歡人家叫他奈特，在練習結束後跟他的隊友們廝混。兩天後就是這一季第一場比賽，對手是之前贏過他們的隊伍，現在隊上氣氛可緊張了。

 

「瞧我！」克勞斯，他們中的一員尖聲說道，試著讓其他人放鬆下來。「我是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫哦！」

克勞斯在冰上轉了半圈，說是旋轉還比較像是滑了個彎，一甩頭髮拋了個媚眼。這些動作讓一個剃平頭牙齒漏縫的肌肉壯漢做起來更好笑了。

大夥都笑了，很高興有機會能放鬆，即便是透過貶低另一項運動來紓壓。奈特沒問為什麼克勞斯會知道維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，他自己都說從來不看花式滑冰的。

 

有人滑到冰上，奈特上下瞟了那新人一眼，認為不需要特別留意對方。

 

一聲冰刀割過冰面的輕響，克勞斯還在滑稽地表演維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，奈特轉過頭，剛好看到那人飛躍起身。

「哇噢。」他忍不住脫口而出。那跳躍真的很不得了，他算得出轉了三周吧。那表示不錯了是吧？

 

但那人似乎不滿意，奈特張著嘴看他又跳了一次，這次他算出四圈。落地時沒有上次來得穩，那陌生人觸了冰，但這就已經夠讓他驚訝了。

 

奈特也不是唯一一個。

 

他的隊友停下閒聊，改看向那人用快速的步法橫越冰面，腳上的動作幾近狂亂。那樣的速度和那溫柔又兇猛、穿過冰面的舞姿，是奈特前所未見的。

 

那人就繞著冰場滑圈，小心地避過曲棍球員，他在表現情緒，就算奈特沒受過類似訓練，他也看得出那些姿態中的眼淚、酸楚，求救的呼喊。那個亞洲男子穿著一件鬆垮的連帽衫和寬鬆的運動褲，滑出來的情感卻比他過去一整年感受到得都還要多。

 

「我們走吧。」克勞斯小聲地說。

 

＊＊＊

 

「那是誰啊？」米夏問，他們下冰之後，大家的情緒突然都清醒過來了。

「那是誰啊？」艾倫也問道，看著那人彎下身做燕式旋轉。

奈特只嘆了口氣，繼續盯著看，眼見那人直起身半旋轉，感覺像是偷窺到了什麼私密的事情，但又沒法別開眼。

他也想笑，這些強悍的曲棍球員看一個花滑選手看得如醉如痴，克勞斯大概就會開這種事情的玩笑，即便他看起來就跟奈特自己一樣目眩神迷。

那人感覺很可愛，是一種無法觸及的可愛，有著瘦削身形和一雙會講故事的手。

看著他以燕式滑過冰面緊接著做了一個狠辣的跳躍，不知是誰還尖叫出聲。奈特胡亂抓起手機，他的手指發軟，想錄下影片。他不知道為什麼自己突然就想要記錄下這人的滑冰，但這輩子就是有些時刻會令人想要銘記。

 

那人一曲舞畢，用一種近乎絕望的表情凝視著自己穿著冰鞋的雙腳，一會之後隊員們魚貫離開。奈特想要走向他，想要跟他說說話，或許還想跟他作朋友。

 

但他沒有。雖然冰場裡很涼，他還是聞到自己身上的汗味，這可不是他希望留給對方的印象。

 

奈特覺得就改天再試試看吧。

 

＊＊＊

 

他沒有忘記那人，他沒有出聲要求他和他的隊員離開冰場，反而是讓他們自願將場地留給他。

奈特覺得曲棍球員和花滑選手大概都會認同，這冰就是個冷血無情的女子。他們全都受它吸引，有時又會遠離，卻總要回到它身邊。

奈特幾乎沒再看過那輕鬆自在主掌冰面的選手，不過他總會在練習之後留心注意亞洲男人。

 

「嗨。」一個微微有著腔調的聲音，在他們快要開始練習的時候說。「你們會介意我稍微再待久一點嗎？我下周要比賽了。」

「當然不會了。」奈特哪裡能拒絕這個人——他一定擦了睫毛膏吧，因為天生的睫毛不可能長成那樣——在冰上滑行呢？「這是個自由的國家嘛。」

那人點點頭，對他露出類似微笑的表情又接著滑開。

「那是勝生勇利哦。」克勞斯告訴他，聲音裡有著敬畏之情。「他是日本花滑協會認證的冠軍職業選手。」

「你去查他啊？」奈特驚訝地問。

「我就到處打聽啊。學校裡有個泰國小子叫披集‧朱拉暖的，他們是好朋友。」克勞斯又補充道，「他已經贏過兩次日錦賽了。」

這比我這輩子做過的事情都還厲害啊。奈特搖搖頭，覺得自己高攀不上。真要說起來他根本不是同志，但那人就讓他起了些不同的心思。

「你還好嗎？」米夏關心地問。

「沒事。」奈特應道，用冰鞋前端挖鑿冰面。他決定直接提議好了。「你們大夥星期五晚上想一起看大獎賽法國站嗎？」

米夏一會之間看起來很驚訝。「那是花滑比賽嗎？」

奈特無言地點頭。

「好啊。」艾倫聳肩。奈特有點吃驚，他沒想到這麼容易。「星期五我們全都可以去酒吧。」

沒人指出勝生勇利就是隊上突然對花式滑冰產生興趣的原因。

不過，這就成了習慣，底特律紅翼隊有些晚上會一起聚在當地的酒吧，要求店裡的電視轉到專門的花滑頻道（還真少啊，奈特好傷心），一整個晚上就看著穿著亮晶晶緊身衣的男人跳躍滑行，每當勝生勇利出場時就大聲喝采。

 

＊＊＊

 

五

 

「 Чем я могу вам помочь？」

安德烈聽見有人猶豫地用他的母語問話，抬起眼來，感覺到自己的心在那雙閃亮的棕色眼睛和亂糟糟的黑髮面前飄起。

「Да.」他應道。「Чем я могу вам помочь?」

那外國人繼續猶疑地點拿鐵。安德烈想告訴他再有自信一點，他已經比一半以上每天來這裡買咖啡的人都要更有禮貌了。

他把零錢交給那人，看到他手指上的金戒指發光。

安德烈真想知道誰這麼好運能跟這麼好看的人結婚。

「Не отвлекайся!」店經理在他在咖啡機前停留太久的時候斥道。

安德烈不好意思地低下頭，為自己挨罵感到惱火，從他當咖啡師助理的第一天之後就沒分心成這樣了。他的同事悄聲竊笑，了然地看他一眼。

「Это не то, о чем ты подумала!」他呻吟道，按照那人的要求加了兩倍奶油在拿鐵上頭。

「Спасибо.」那外國人帶著一抹淺笑應道，不過那笑容更像是為了咖啡而不是安德烈而露出的。

「Пожалуйста! Заходите еще!」他補充道，交過杯子的時候才想到這點，也朝他笑了一下。

他看得出來那人在腦中轉譯俄語，希望自己沒有說太快。

「噢！」那人喊道。「Непременно.」

他朝安德烈一擺手就轉過身大步流星地走出店門。那人沒帶走咖啡，安德烈嘆了口氣。

「安德烈啊。」他的同事打趣地說，在他去服務下一個客人的時候朝他挑挑眉。

「Не придумывай, ничего не было.」他嘟噥道，朝櫃檯前那個不耐煩的女人擠出快活的笑容。「Чем я могу вам помочь?」

 

＊＊＊

 

那人每天都來，粉色的雙頰、明亮的眼眸，就算還沒喝上茶也神采奕奕，讓整間店都亮了起來。後來他發現之前他還沒學到怎麼用俄語講綠茶，又覺得太害羞而不敢改用英文來點。

安娜和經理似乎都非常喜歡這個日本人。也很難不喜歡他，他人很安靜，從來不抱怨，一口老式俄語讓他бабушка聽了都會覺得驕傲。

 

有天，下午的時候有人闖進了這間小小的咖啡店。安德烈今天沒見到勇利（拼錯三次名字之後勇利才害羞地糾正他）。

他到哪都會認得那一頭銀髮。雖然安德烈不像這國家裡面一半的國民一樣喜歡花式滑冰，他在過去幾十年間也不是住在石頭底下不聞世事的。他知道維克多‧尼基弗洛夫是誰，他也略知這個冰上傳奇為國家締造的豐功偉業。

但這也解釋不了他為什麼突然就出現在這小小咖啡店裡，招牌銀髮凌亂、藍眼泛紅。

「他在這嗎？」尼基弗洛夫用帶著腔調的英文質問道，聲音沙啞。

「Могу ли я помочь вам, г-н Никифоров?」顯然安娜就屬於那另一半會定期看國際花滑比賽的俄國國民。

「他在這嗎？」他重複道，還是用著英文。

「先生，請問您在說誰？」安德烈在原地問道。

「噢，勇、勇利。」他結巴應道，顯然心煩意亂。

「勇利？Японец?」他說。

尼基弗洛夫點頭，藍眼充滿憂心。「你有見到他嗎？」

「Вы с ним знакомы?」安德烈馬上就感到懷疑，這個退役選手是勇利的誰啊？

「Он мой муж.」尼基弗洛夫尖銳地應道，臉上浮現一抹冰冷的微笑。

安德烈挑起一邊眉毛，打量著眼前這一團糟的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。

「他今天沒有過來。」安德烈用有些僵硬的英文說，決定還是說實話比較好。

尼基弗洛夫垂下頭，眼神落向地板。「Спасибо за помощь.」

安德烈的眼睛一直盯著那銀髮男子直到他離去，他腳步沉重，好像肩上擔了千鈞負累。

當然了。安德烈露出傷心的微笑。也只有維克多尼基弗洛夫才配得上勇利了。

雖是這麼說，他還是覺得那個日本人值得更好的人。

 

＊＊＊

 

「Как вы себя чувствуете?」他朝常客問道，用有點敬畏的眼光看著勇利。他最喜歡的顧客是國際知名的花滑選手耶，而安娜覺得很失望，自己怎麼沒早點認出他來，只好把這尷尬推託為不怎麼相信道聽塗說。

「我沒事。」勇利用英語輕柔地說，雙眼掛著黑眼圈，沒精打采。「謝謝你。我想要一杯中杯深焙，要加奶油，配一點杏仁奶和焦糖漿——」

「慢點，先生。」安德烈抬手比出世界通用的停下手勢。「你想要點平常的茶嗎？」

勇利馬上就放鬆下來，或者露出的是某種安德烈看不出的情緒。「好的，麻煩了，謝謝你。」

「你丈夫很擔心你哦。」他在自己來得及多想前補充道，勇利正付錢給他。

「維克多就會那樣。」勇利說，啟唇輕輕嘆氣。

「我相信他是非常愛你的。」

勇利不怎麼樂地輕笑一下。「我知道，但有些時候還是很難相信我跟他結婚了。」

「你可以在這裡拍張照嗎？」在他來冒著白煙的茶時，安德烈聽到經理問道，那杯是用兩包茶葉下去泡的，讓味道更濃。

「抱歉，我有練習要趕。我明天會早點來，這樣可以嗎？」

經理點頭，有點心蕩神馳。對這間小小咖啡店而言，勝生勇利大概是最接近常駐名人的人了。

「謝謝你。」勇利說，燦爛一笑。他真是有著這世界上最甜美的笑容，讓安德烈覺得像一隻笑咪咪的小狗狗。

「要快點再來哦！」安娜向他道別，說得英語意外流暢。

勇利在門前停下腳步，轉過頭看他們，笑得白牙一閃，邊將長長的黑髮往後一甩，朝他們眨了下眼。

安娜的喉嚨深處發出了很小的尖銳聲音，有點介於尖叫和嘆氣之間。安德烈沒忍住笑了一聲，在經理來得及罵他們之前把視線轉回櫃檯。

他之後就沒怎麼再想起勇利了。

 

＊＊＊

 

就在隔天，勇利在他通常會造訪的時間來了，不過這次多了一個眼熟的銀髮男人牽著他的手。他幾乎沒認出是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，因為他現在看起來快樂得多。他們臉上各自的笑容可比手上相襯的金戒光芒。

一會之後一個矮矮的金髮男孩也進門了，臉上皺著眉。安德烈掩下笑聲，看著那男孩直接走向那兩人之間，把他們的手給扯開，大步跺向櫃檯——

安德烈得再確認一次。誰會穿豹紋的鞋啊？

「Я могу вам помочь?」他說，覺得那金髮青少年瞪向他的熾熱目光有點太超過了。

「你可以給我張機票讓我離那兩個智障越遠越好嗎？」說到最後就直接吼向他說的兩個智障。

「尤里！」勇利說，不過安德烈看得出他不是真的生氣。

「你是來這裡拍照的嗎？」店經理從儲藏室裡冒出來，手裡捧著相機。

「勇利！」尼基弗洛夫的人格似乎在安德烈上次看到他之後有了一百八十度的轉變。「你都沒說咖啡店的員工是粉絲！」

「你這個自大的混蛋！」那個金髮男孩尤里哼道，雖然安德烈覺得他話裡沒有真的惡意。「不是每個人都會膜拜你走過的路好嗎。」

「沒錯。」安德烈壓低聲音咕噥道，不過在閃光燈亮起時還是乖乖彎起嘴角。

 

直到今天那張照片還是驕傲地掛在牆上。兩個男人美美地朝著鏡頭微笑，還有一個男孩，要不是那根豎起的中指，臉上的憤怒看上去倒有點像是開心。安德烈站在櫃台後面，臉上有著悵惘的表情。

 

他跟安娜說他希望他們能把照片拿下來，因為他在上面看起來好呆啊。

 

不過他其實是喜歡那張照片的。能提醒他自己遇過維克多‧尼基弗洛夫和勝生勇利，那個去年大獎賽的冠軍、奧運獎牌得主和這世界上最頂尖的花滑選手之一。

 

他發現自己並不介意這兩人在一起。勇利和尼基弗洛夫顯然深為對方著迷，愛得至濃至切。當然這俄羅斯人還是不夠班配，但要是尼基弗洛夫不能的話又有誰能呢？

 

「安德烈？」安娜敲敲她在擦的那張桌子。「別再胡思亂想了。」

 

是了，他不需要為勝生勇利擔心了。

 

END


	2. 那一次

 

警察維珍妮‧道斯很生氣。

 

首先，她經常去的那間咖啡店把她點的咖啡跟別人的弄錯了。接著她都在隊上待了兩年卻錯失升等的機會。剛剛又發現五通媽媽打來的未接來電搞得她不敢碰手機。

這些怒氣累積起來，讓那台造型亮眼又粉得可笑的凱迪拉克駕駛有得瞧了，那人顯然已經開過高速公路的速限六十公里。

她怨念深重地跟在後頭，對超速的駕駛放聲大吼半是為了發洩不滿。

最後那台車收到她的指示慢了下來，在路肩停下。至少情勢還沒演變成飛車追逐。但說起來，維珍妮也很確定會開這種車的駕駛不會笨到想飆車逃過執法人員。

那車的頂棚開著，維珍妮覺得她走向那輛車的時候好像看到前座兩顆腦袋快速地交換了位子。

要不是副駕那人臉上的頑皮笑容，維珍妮差點就以為是自己眼花了。她朝副駕駛座上那個深色皮膚、年紀二十出頭、好像還畫了眼線的男人不滿地看了一眼，才將目光轉向駕駛。

駕駛就完全不是那麼回事了。維珍妮就直愣愣地看著那人嘴巴開合組織言語。

「我很抱歉！」那人脫口而出，雙手揮舞好像在指揮隱形的交響樂團，雙頰很快脹紅。「我真的很抱歉！」

「沒事。」維珍妮說，忍不住臉上浮現的微笑。「請熄掉引擎。」

駕駛乖乖照做，看得出他手在抖。副駕上的人輕捏他的肩膀，他放鬆了一點。

「你知道為什麼我要攔下你嗎？」

那人垂下頭咬起下唇，雙手揪在一塊。

「你知道你開得比速限快二十公里嗎？」

「不知道！」那人解釋，突然又恢復生氣，忙亂地擺動雙手。「我是趕著要去旅館呀，女士。」

好久沒有人這麼正式稱呼她了，他的禮貌讓維珍妮的態度也軟化了些。

「可以看看你的駕照嗎？」

他伸手去拿皮夾，維珍妮不耐地用腳點地。她沒一整天時間在這邊耗。

駕照再過幾個月就要到期，照片上那個男孩子跟駕駛是同一張臉。照片上有一樣的圓潤臉頰。維珍妮覺得他應該就屬於那種不顯老的人。

「是叫勝生勇利嗎？」她試著念。

「念法就跟拼音一樣。」勇利輕柔地解釋。「妳念得很標準了，女士。」

「你是觀光客嗎？」維珍妮問，在筆記本上草記幾筆，想維持一些專業形象。

「不是。我們來加州要跟一個朋友碰面。」

「他是說他老公啦。」副駕上的人插進談話。維珍妮的眉毛都要挑到髮際線上了。

「那就是觀光客吧。」她不滿地發現自己的語調聽起來玩笑意味太重，都不像真的要開罰單了。

說到開罰單，這念頭很快就在她腦中消失，她還有點掙扎想為自己改變心意找出原因。勝生先生看起來人還不錯，她也覺得他不像那種會超速駕駛的人，除非真有要事。

「你這朋友很重要嗎，勝生先生？」

「這是他們第一個結婚紀念日。」深色皮膚的人搶著回答，勝生就完全像個害相思病的青少年一樣嘆了口氣，頭埋進手中。

「嗯哼。」維珍妮無動於衷地點頭。

「我真的不知道開得那麼快。」勝生用他有些僵硬的腔調說，推高鼻樑上的眼鏡。「我絕對不會再犯了。」

維珍妮沒辦法清晰思考，因為她已經被迷住了。就因為那雙快速扇動長得要命的眼睫，為那讓話語聽起來像鈴鐺的聲音，她要是敢承認的話，甚至還有那台他駕駛的粉色凱迪拉克。

「我想這次嘛，」她把那張罰單從小冊子上撕下，塞進口袋裡。「我可以破例一次。」

勝生張口結舌，嘴巴開合，擠不出話來。他站起身深深鞠躬，雙手握成拳。「謝謝妳！」

「謝謝妳哦，警官。」他的朋友壞笑著也跟著說。

「這次就口頭警告。」維珍妮嚴肅地說。「不准再犯了。」

那人姿態優雅地坐下，對上她的雙眼點點頭。「遵命，女士。」

「祝你跟你朋友玩得愉快。」

「噢，我想他一定會的啦。」副駕上的人眨了下眼說。

「披集！」勝生說，臉上憤慨的表情在轉向維珍妮時很快融成了害羞的笑容。

維珍妮目送那輛粉紅車用比一隻蝸牛快不了多少的速度開走，在車上兩人快活地朝她揮手時不住微笑。

她放任自己也揮了揮手，回到警車上，步伐輕快，自顧自地哼哼。今天真不錯呢。


End file.
